


Nothing's ever simple

by Spookywanluke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: John Watson isn’t just an invalided soldier with a taste for adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pour Some Sugar on the SS. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: None, possible J/S if you squint through cleanwrap.  
> Spoilers: Anything up to Hounds, nothing really specific.  
> A/N: This is what happens to me after two days of watching Sherlock, followed by back-to back episodes of the BBC Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy series. Whereas Peter in the series had Deli as his ex-domain, John had Kabul. One section from each show brought this together.  
> This is not my first fan-fic, but it is 1. The longest ever written by me, 2. First in Sherlock and 3. THE ONE VERY MUCH a WIP :(
> 
> To my glorious and VERY patient Beta: eak_a_mouse* I couldn’t ask for better, if there is any OOC moments, it’s not for want of her trying to fix my mess. As for brit!fails, she’s American, I’m Australian, go figure.  
> Also to my partner, David, he put up with seeing me in full fan-mode and stayed with me!

It was 2pm on an unusually hot autumn day in central London when John found himself stuck in the sun outside the taped off door to an expensive high-rise. Sherlock was already inside on the third floor crime scene, but John had been stopped by an over-eager new copper. “This is a crime scene, if you live in the building, please talk to the detective over there. Everyone else not involved please move away. ”  
It’d been a couple of months, since this last happened and it still felt odd asking to be let in to a crime scene. “I’m Dr John Watson and I’m an associate of Sherlock Holmes, please pass me through.”  
The young guy thought that over, “Sorry sir, I’ll have to clear this with my superior” and disappeared inside with a another copper taking his place blocking the entrance. 

That had been before 10 minutes of waiting and three unanswered phone calls, by this time he was bored, hot and tired. Sherlock had kept him up all night before chasing a group of art thieves across an industrial complex and across the roofs of dilapidated buildings and John had barely any sleep before the consulting detective left in a flick of collar and swirl of coat to track down the next murderer. Realising that either Sherlock has to come rescue him or the boy must return, John sighed and glanced around for a place to wait. Over in a corner of a neighbouring building was a decent patch of shade and a well-dressed, professional looking woman, who was classically attractive and physically fit standing there. Not against the idea of sharing good shade with company, John headed over, starting up a conversation about the weather and asking what brought her here.

Three minutes of polite, somewhat guarded conversation passed before John became aware that Sherlock had left the scene and hailing a cab. He made a quick goodbye and made the taxi just before the door was shut Sherlock turned towards him in a huff “What took you? Wait, don’t answer that. Use a badge in future, they’re under the skull.”  
With that Sherlock stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home until the taxi slowed entering Baker street. “When will you be on the date?

“Hrum, what?” came the slightly startled reply, John snapping his head towards Sherlock. 

“I’m not going to repeat myself.”  
At this John huffed. “It wasn’t like that at all, Sherlock.”  
“Obvious. Her feet were pointed towards you and close to yours, indicating she's interested in attention and not defensive. Her head was tilted back, breasts pushed forward. She licked her lips every time she glanced at you and when she put away her phone from entering contact details, her palms were up,baring wrists, all signs of desire.” 

John laughed; it sounded like an internet dating guide. “I’m not going to ask where you found that out that load of bollocks, but you must have missed something, Sherlock” He said, stepping out of the taxi as it pulled up outside 221B. “I did not give her my number, in no way did she desire me and I’m not going out with her. She’s secret service.”

He closed the door slowly, leaving a hastily web-searching consulting detective muttering behind “Perfect observation point, but weapon on wrong side for easy use - Ambidextrous?....Nothing in this crime warranted an agent, investigating what then...”


	2. Your Possible Pasts. Mycroft

Mycroft always claimed he was a minor official in the British Government while Sherlock liked to call him the most dangerous man in London, possibly the world. For all that his brother believed that Mycroft was the British government, that wasn’t quite the case. He had a boss and Anthea to file the required paperwork. Requisitions were generally a formality, but bureaucracy still took time.

That was why he was a little surprised when he asked Athea to process the paperwork to dissolve John Watson’s ASBO. As soon as she picked up the phone, there was an email in his tray indicating that the task had been completed. He raised an eyebrow at his PA causing her to shrug. The matter was then placed out of mind with more immediate concerns.

 

The paperwork for a case of breaking and entering a long-time politician’s residence crossing his desk coincided with a SMS from Sherlock demanding Mycroft to negate his charge. He fired off a reply, thinking on their mother’s requests and on how Sherlock acted on his own again.

Four cases, no complaints and Mummy’s been adamant on a house visit. MH

Straight away a reply came, predictably short.

One case, my choice. SH

Like bartering with a Hong Kong merchant, the texts flew thickly with the agreed terms of one case and Mummy’s visit. Mycroft thought the matter was at an end until two hours later a reply came through.

Offered price for John? SH.

He thought on the matter seriously. Interesting.

Three cases and the visit. MH

A short pause occurred before he sent a follow up message to Sherlock

Was there a further incident of which I should be aware?

The response came back immediately..

For future occasions. SH

Mycroft fired back a furious reply.

There must not be a future occasion, or I may not be willing to offer help. MH

This inevitably started Sherlock off bickering about Mycroft’s weight and other impolite topics at which he turned his phone on silent, handed it off to Anthea with instructions to note the future terms agreed for clearing John Watson.

“He wasn’t there, Sir?”

Mycroft answered softly “Yes, he was”.

 

Mycroft was between meetings when a ballistics report was handed to him by his PA. “Your brother’s latest, Sir.” He took it and scanned it

….....  
 _Three 9mm parabellum bullets found at the scene all bearing the same strike pattern as those recovered from Report JW-2128-10-studyinpink._

_Also same as extracted from 221B Baker Street premises._

_Gun recovered at scene. Browning HP M9 with distinctive bullet strike pattern featured on recovered bullets. No registration or purchase history available at present._  
 _…......._  
 _At time of submission of this report, the Browning HP M9 and DNA taken from the crime scene have been listed missing from evidence. All effort has been enacted to recover this information._  
….......

 

Facts gathered about John Watson started linking together as they raced through his mind with a speed only a Holmes can achieve, but there was something wrong.  
“Anthea, I need everything available on John Watson sent to my phone by the end of tomorrow. I’ll be going out tonight.”

With that, Mycroft left the office on a mission of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I know where this ends, and I've got a part in the middle, but I warn you, to quote my ficbuddy Randon_Nexus:  
> WARNING WARNING WARNING: WORK IN PROGRESS! This is a WIP, enter at your own risk. I can't promise how soon this will get done; assume about a decade. :)


End file.
